Yield
by What's-Yer-Offer
Summary: I felt like writing out the Shizuma/Miyuki kiss. One sided love sucks. One Shot


**It's been too long since I've written something.**

**This is a warm up as I prepare to settle down for my long ass Sailor Moon fic.**

**Strawberry Panic was an amazing anime. I enjoy all the angst and silliness and multishipping.**

**Here's the infamous kiss between Shizuma and Miyuki from episode 21.**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>I know everything there is to know about you." Insisted Miyuki as she watched her best friend try to reign in her emotions.<p>

"No!" The response startled the Student Council President; she flinched back. "You don't know everything."

Etolie-sama looked away. "You were just watching. You don't know what true love is." Their eyes met and a spark flew between them. "You've never loved anyone from the heart!" Shizuma challenged.

Miyuki would've scoffed if it wasn't unlady like. Being that it was, the blue haired beauty narrowed her eyes. Shizuma dare say she didn't love anyone! It was ironic, in retrospect. Miyuki's only love threw the words at her so casually.

Miyuki had stayed so loyally beside her childhood friend through every trial she faced. Although at times her businesslike demeanor made her seem cold towards Shizuma, Miyuki wanted nothing more than to help. It was painful to see the one she longed for so low over something that happened two years ago.

"…That's why you don't know how I feel."

Before she could stop herself, the worst burst out of her. "That's not true! I too have…" She trailed off as Shizuma's eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"Who do you love?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her mostly exposed chest.

The almost insulting tone in her voice made Miyuki take a step back. Their eyes locked again and she forced herself not to back down.

She wanted to say something. She wanted to scream out a confession that she had been holding onto for too long. More than anything Miyuki wanted Shizuma to know of her unrequited love.

Her jaw clenched and unclenched as they continued to stare each other down. Miyuki's hands balled into fists at her side. As she opened her mouth to say it, to admit that she had loved her since God knows when, reality struck her.

Admitting her love would do nothing. Shizuma would still love Kaori and would continue to chase after Nagisa-chan. Miyuki could stand in the sidelines, she had done that all these years. But she was terrified… If she admitted her feelings, Shizuma might mock her. That was something she couldn't live through.

Her mouth snapped shut and Miyuki yielded as she always did when it came to Shizuma. Her eyes averted before she moved to look away from the taller teen.

Shizuma watched the defeated look fall over her best friend's face. Without a confession, she knew the Princess of Rokujo-in loved her. Shizuma had known that even before she met Kaori. The stern teen's crush was amusing at times. It had always been too easy to make the blue haired teen blush.

Now Shizuma wanted her to see that it was just a crush. Miyuki knew nothing of true love, even if she had pinned for her for years.

To spite her only steadfast friend, Shizuma half-glared at her lips.

The Etolie took three steps forward and reached out her hand to gently guide Miyuki's chin to face her. The shorter teen turned her head at the same time Shizuma leaned in.

Their lips met in a simple kiss.

Miyuki's eyes were wide open. In front of her, Shizuma's eyes were closed but she hardly noticed. All she could do was feel.

Shizuma's soft, full lips moved slowly against hers. It was a thousand times better than in any dream that had haunted her in the night. She felt the hot breath on her cheek as her love exhaled through her nose. An arm tugged her closer and Miyuki followed half frozen.

Then the soft kiss turned bruising, almost forcing her awake. Shizuma's body pushed up against her own, their chests pushing more intimately than she could comprehend. The hand on her chin snaked its way around to the nape of her neck, where it slowly trailed up until Shizuma's hand was tangled in blue hair.

Miyuki tried to regain control of the situation. She moved to push her away. The Etolie's arm, which had been wrapped around her back, intercepted the attack. Her small wrist was caught in Shizuma's hand.

Shizuma forced her lips harder against Miyuki's, encouraging her stone lips to move. And just for a second Miyuki relented. Her eyes fluttered close and she breathed in Shizuma's scent. For a second she could forget what was happening. She could focus on the fact that Shizuma was kissing her.

Then Shizuma's tongue ran across Miyuki's bottom lip and her eyes shot back open. The white haired goddess was only kissing her out of malice; to make her taste the forbidden fruit. It was too bitter to enjoy.

Miyuki pushed Shizuma away roughly. The look of confusion irritated the already emotional blue haired teen. She raised a hand to her best friend without thinking.

"Baka!" The sharp sound of the slap echoed in the room.

Shizuma accepted the blow, her head rolling to one side, while Miyuki turned her back to her.

The calm, stern teen disappeared in an instant. Left in the wake of Shizuma's cruel joke was a brokenhearted girl. Her shoulders were slumped forward and her knees felt too weak to hold her up. She couldn't stop the sob that escaped her mouth.

How dare Shizuma taint their relationship! The white haired teen had stolen her first kiss, all in an attempt to spite her. Her frustration melted into sadness too quickly. That would be her last kiss until she met her fiancé. That would be the only kiss she shared with Shizuma, that harsh kiss…

She tried to muffle her sobs with a hand over her mouth.

The sound seemed to awaken Shizuma. "Miyuki?"

Despite her best efforts to control her emotions, sobs tore through her body. Her breath hitched randomly. Half ashamed but mostly depressed, both hands moved to cover her face.

"Miyuki?" Shizuma tried again. "Are you crying?"

It was a dumb question. Of course she was crying. She was always crying around Shizuma…

"Is that bad?" She asked; her voice was muffled and low.

"No."

Miyuki's sobs filled the otherwise quiet room as Shizuma finally buttoned her shirt. "I'm heading to the greenhouse."

She received no response from the crying teen. Guilt flooded her and she felt helpless to right her wrong.

"I'm sorry Miyuki." The Etolie moved to the door, "I didn't mean any harm. I was only joking around."

Her words were like salt in an open wound. A strangled sob resonated through the room.

After a couple seconds, Miyuki heard the door firmly close behind her retreating friend. It was just like Shizuma to run away when she messed up, to be so impulsive, to be so insensitive.

Shizuma had wanted to hurt her.

The blue haired teen sank to her knees in defeat.

And the next time they talked, in a few hours or less, they would pretend this never happened.


End file.
